Copperhead
Larissa Diaz (ラリサ・ディアス, Rarisa Diasu), also known as Copperhead (カッパーヘッド, Kappāheddo) is an androgynous snake woman that is an expert escape artist and an assassin who was apparently a gang member from a Central American drug cartel who works as a contract killer. She has great skills in contortion and judo, due to her snakelike, abnormal physiological anatomy. She appears to have advanced combat techniques and appears to be at least Batman's equal in hand-to-hand combat. She is clearly not fully human, as evidenced by her body appearance possessed many snake-like features, such as her forked tongue, reptilian eyes, and venomous talons. She was contracted by Black Mask (Joker in disguise) to kill Batman on Chirstmas Eve. "You think you're cured? My poison, is still in your veins and it will remain there as long you live - which won't be very long." :—Copperhead. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Rosa Salazar (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Records indicate "Copperhead" is an alias by hit men working for Central and South American drug cartels, but this Copperhead is clearly female. This could indicate that the name is actually a title or label for an underworld organization. Either way, Copperhead seems capable of escaping nearly all forms of confinement, Kill techniques range from strangulation and crushed bones to acute toxicity resulting in death. Appearance Copperhead is a contortionist, and could bend and flex her body beyond the normal human range of motion. She has short whitish-blonde hair, and yellowish reptilian eyes. She wears black eyeliner, which slightly obscured her features and threw her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She has many tattoos across her upper body and arms, and wears close fitting snake-skin clothing, as befitting her moniker. *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Yellow *Height: 5 ft. 9 in. *Weight: 145lbs. Attributes *Tattooing suggests Central American gang membership. *Master escape artist. *Abnormal physiology allows for unnatural contortions. *May be one of a larger group operating by the same name. *Great flexible abilities. *Ejects a powerful neurotoxin. Gallery Background Personality Copperhead was a ruthless killer and capable tactician. While she was capable of rapidly choking or crushing the neck of her target, she chose to poison Batman and attack while the Dark Knight was delirious, instead of engaging in head-to-head combat. She was confident - perhaps too confident - in her own abilities as even when Batman was cured, she still believed that she could take him even without the poison. Despite this, she had a surprisingly keen intellect, as she was able to seemingly deduce the truth behind the Joker's trickery, as well as successfully break out of fourteen different prisons presumably on her own. She was also shown to have a very sadistic side as she stated several times that she would like tear Batman apart, and seemed to enjoy watching the Dark Knight trying to move around with her poison flowing through his veins. She appeared to be very foul-mouthed when angered as she was heard cursing Batman numerous times in Spanish. Despite learning that the Joker was posing as Black Mask, she still tried to complete her contract, despite being lied to by her employer, which indicated a sense of professionalism and practised apathy, as long as her employer followed through with his end of the contract. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Mutations Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Blackgate Prison Inmates